


Purple guy and yellow pigeon man

by Sona_Boobelle



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Crack, I love to write crack, M/M, Malzahar the fucc boi, Suggestive Themes, edgy bitch Xayah, naive Rakan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sona_Boobelle/pseuds/Sona_Boobelle
Summary: Xayah and Rakan go on their first match on the Rift but Rakan is a slow at buying items so Xayah leaves him to get them CS. Rakan then meets a certain champion.





	

The match had begun, and Rakan was blabbering excitedly about while his counterpart, the edgy bitch queen ( second to Syndra ) Xayah groaned loudly as she tried to drown out the other's voice. "Keep it quiet! I won't be able to kill anyone with my feathers if you keep yapping away like that, Rakan!" 

At that, Rakan stopped, just briefly. "Oh! Well, sorry Xayah!" He beamed down at the girl, to their dismay, because yea she was conscious of her height. "Just grab your items, and let's go!" With that, Xayah sprinted off, that majestic cape of hers flapping away with her movement. Rakan whistled, placing a hand on his hip, "Damn, those tail feathers lookin' fine!" But then oh, he realized he didn't put a hand on his hip. It was someone's else hand. 

A chill struck down his spine, but bird man turned around anyway, slowly. Only to meet the gaze of the Void prophet, Malzahar. Their cheeks instantly flushed, ears laid back from knowing how close the latter was. "What?" He questions, but receives no answer because then Malzahar has him slung over their shoulder, running back to their mid lane. "What's the meaning of this man?!" Rakan demands, but can't help but giggle at the oddity of the situation. "Hey! Are you my taxi? Xayah is going to be so surprised—" Rakan stops short when he's then dropped, rather harshly onto the ground. He blinks up at the seer, and WOW, those gorgeous, taut abs with warm sun kissed skin, Rakan felt his virginity slipping away through his eye sight. "There is no Xayah anymore, only me." Malzahar whispers, and he pulls out a breadstick.

Rakan now sweats. "No!! My ass is reserved for Xayah to fist me!" He begs the man to leave his anus alone, but Malzahar shows no mercy and whips out a tentacle from his pocket. Rakan stares on in horror, but then he finds himself in a bed, with birds chirping out the window. 

"Oh phew! It was just a dream!" 

Malzahar's voice comes from besides him from within the bed sheets. "Hello, it's me." 

Rakan screams bloody murder.

**Author's Note:**

> Then he got space aids 
> 
> The end


End file.
